We completed the efficacy study in the KPC PDA GEM model of calcipitriol, a vitamin D analog, in combination with gemcitabine in support of collaborator Dr. Evans' studies. We found no survival benefit and no reduction in tumor growth compared to the saline control treatment. The CAPR Leidos staff are nearing completion of efficacy trials in KPC mice for two AbbVie proprietary compounds. PK, tolerance and dose-finding studies have been completed. An additional study is in planning. In collaboration with CCR physician-scientist Dr. Rudloff, we are beginning an efficacy analysis in KPC mice of a novel peptide shown to inhibit tumor growth in PDA cell line xenografts. We are also establishing PDA GDA mice derived from KPC PDA cultures, which will be used to assess the efficacy of metastasis inhibition by a novel compound discovered in a drug library cell line screen. PK, tolerance, and dose-finding studies will also be carried out. In collaboration with CCR investigator, Dr. Doroshow, we have generated Cre-conditional DUOX2 null mice using CRISPR technology. These mice are being bred to PDX-Cre and KPC mice to generate DUOX2-fl-fl;PDX-Cre and DUOX2-fl-fl-KPC mice for evaluation of DUOX2 as a target for intervention therapy for pancreatitis and PDA, respectively.